Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too
by princess454
Summary: Ronald Weasley experiences the drama, temptations, and dangers of online dating.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too

by princess 454

Summary:

Ronald Weasley experiences the drama, temptations, and dangers of online dating.

--

"_If I die and go to hell real soon,  
it will appear to me as this room.  
And for eternity I'd lay in bed  
in my boxers, half stoned,  
with the pillow under my head._

_I'd be chatting on the interweb;  
maggots pray upon the living dead.  
I had no interest in the things she said.  
On the phone, every day,  
I'll permanently hit the hay._"

- Say Anything, "Wow I Can Get Sexual Too"

--

As Ron descended downstairs to the kitchen, the freshly made smell of waffles confronted him rather strongly and suggestively. He never knew he could be this hungry. He found his house to be abnormally quiet and unusually empty considering how many people lived there.

"Mum? Where's everyone?" Ron asked his mother, who was preparing the breakfast.

"Your father's gone to work to pick up something and your brothers have left to Diagon Alley," She replied without turning around.

"Work?" Ron wondered as he took a seat and tried to concentrate on something else but the smell of food, "but I thought he was off today?"

"Like I said, he went to pick something up! Now, hush and eat." Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand towards Ron and the heavenly waffles floated over to him. He sighed gratefully and dug in.

While chewing, Ron looked out through one of the kitchen windows. It was a lovely summer day. He felt bad that he had nothing planned, unlike the rest of his family.

_Perhaps I should write to Harry? _Ron wondered. _I'd like to know what the mate's been up too. _But, as Ron stabbed his last piece of waffle with his fork and placed it in his mouth, he remembered that Harry would most likely not be able to hang out. During the summer, he was always forced to stay at his aunt's and uncle's.

_Hermione then_, Ron decided. He grinned without realizing it. Laughing inside, he tried to picture a day hanging out with only Hermione. Without Harry to keep the peace, they'd surely get in a heated argument so soon, Harry would be lucky if both of them made it to Hogwarts next year in one piece.

Holding his head in his hands, Ron pictured Hermione and him doing other things; perhaps they'd go against Ginny in a small game of Quidditch? _No, Hermione doesn't like the game very much, she barely even understands it. Besides, three people wouldn't work_, Ron thought. They could fly elsewhere, maybe to a beach or a lake. Go to Diagon Alley and get some early school shopping done?

"Ron! Put the plates away. Don't just sit there expecting me to clean up after you," His mother scolded, waking him up from his thoughts.

As Ron got up and started to clean, he shook his head. _Shopping? _He cried incredulously in his mind. _Why in my right mind would I want to go shopping?_

An annoying voice he usually decided not to listen to piped up, _because you'd do anything just to spend time with her. _

"Would not!" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron! Stop talking to yourself and go clean your room!"

Sighing in frustration, Ron jogged up the stairs and entered his room. He hated doing chores, especially when he could be doing other things. But, then again, he really didn't have anything planned. Before getting to work though, he found a piece of parchment and slammed it on his desk.

After fetching a quill, he sat down and tried his best to wipe away all the crumbs and random stains from the paper before getting to work. He would write Hermione a letter and at least find out what she's doing. Perhaps, maybe even hopefully, he wondered whether she could visit.

After finishing his letter and sending the family owl to Hermione, he tried his best to clean his room. It was physically impossible. After a few hours, with this stomach grumbling again, he decided to give up and made his way downstairs.

Fred and George were back, as well as Ron's dad Arthur, who was talking excitedly about something hidden beneath a cloth on the table.

"Wonderful! Simply an _amazing_ invention. The best Muggles have created yet, the ministry reckons!" He was saying.

Fred and George were both looking doubtful. Mrs. Weasley was looking rather scared. "But Arthur," She started, worried, "how did you come across to acquiring one?"

"Someone being disguised as a Muggle had to confront this object and had no idea how to use it. Since this delayed their job, for future reference, the department decided I should research it and find out how to work it," Arthur explained.

"I've never seen anything like it. Do you really think you could figure out how to use it, Dad?" George put in, sneaking a peek under the cloth.

"Lemme see what the ruckus is about!" Ron had been standing at the foot of the stairs, watching and listening, and could not take it any longer. He wanted to see for himself what this mysterious new object from the Muggle world was.

"Of course! But Son, be careful! It is valuable to my research and the department's depending on me!" Arthur warned. Then, with a flourish, he whisked away the cloth and the object was no longer hidden.

Ron raised an eyebrow and examined it closely. It was a light greyish color; resembled a box, but one side of the square-ish "head" was made of black glass. There were buttons along the bottom of the square side with the black glass.

"What's this?" Ron wondered, picking up something that had been lying beneath the square object. It was a little more than a foot long, rectangular, and had a huge number of protruding buttons. Most of the buttons had letters, or numbers; some had weird symbols or words. Some of the words weren't even words, but what Ron took as terms only Muggles understood.

"That, Ron, is a 'keyboard'," Arthur explained wisely.

"A what?" Ron blurted, setting it down. "What does it do? Better yet, what is _this_ thing called?" Ron then pointed to the square thing.

"That's the monitor. The monitor and the keyboard make up the whole thing, which is called a 'computer'. Research already done states that this is a very powerful machine. Muggles use it for almost everything!"

"Does it make food or do your homework for you?" Fred inquired curiously.

"Not sure about the food, but in some cases, the homework thing is correct," Arthur replied.

"Wicked!" Fred and George agreed in unison.

"Not so fast. Obviously it doesn't do _Wizarding_ homework, but Muggle homework." Fred and George scowled.

"Dad, do you think you could make it work now?" Ron wondered.

"Well, let's see. Some of the wizards back in the department told me how to do a few things. Here," Arthur lunged forward and pulled a long chord from a bag. He attached this chord to the 'monitor', attached another to the 'keyboard', and then attached yet another to an electricity outlet he also seemed to have.

"Remember, Muggles need electricity to make basically everything work," Arthur explained while he did all this. He pushed a big button on another object Ron hadn't noticed earlier; it was a big thing with a button and a small slit opening. When questioned, Arthur explained it was called the 'computer tower'.

"Here we go! Watch closely now!" Arthur cried excitedly as the black glass flicked on like what Muggles have called "televisions".

Indeed, like televisions, the black glass turned out to be a screen and was playing very random things. Ron had no idea what it was doing or what was going on. _I should have paid more attention during Muggle Studies,_ he thought miserably.

--

Ron lay on his bed, wearing only a pair of faded boxers that Auntie Muriel had sent him birthdays ago and which slightly smelled of roast beef. In his hands was Hermione's letter, the one replying to the letter he had sent a few days ago.

Groaning after he finished reading, Ron closed his eyes for a few moments. He let his arm fall down on the bed, the letter getting slightly crushed from the rapid motion. Hermione had basically informed him that she couldn't hang out at the moment, maybe during the later days of summer, but definitely not now. Her parents were making her stay with them as they perused the country in the act of visiting relatives, going to weddings, attending parties, and the like.

_This sucks quite a few bludgers_, Ron thought miserably. None of his friends could see him during the summer. What kind of a summer, then, was this? How come he wasn't off visiting relatives, going on vacation, or doing anything _normal_? No. Ron Weasley had to be stuck at home.

Doing nothing.

As his eyes scanned the ceiling of his room, without actually seeing it, he tried to think of something he could do. All of a sudden the Muggle thing his dad brought from work popped in his mind. The 'computer'. It was downstairs, sitting in the dark, alone...

_How cool would it be if I figured out how to use it?_ Ron wondered, an idea forming gradually in his head. Jumping from the bed in an act only common when the person was inspired by mad thoughts, Ron already started jogging out of his room and down the stairs; still in his boxers, but once again, an act done only by those raving with some mad idea and who couldn't care less at the moment.

The kitchen was dark and Ron had forgotten his wand. Flicking the lights on using the Muggle switch (something they had in case of emergencies, such as this) the room alighted at once and there it was: the computer. It was completely untouched, having been left there by Ron's dad and forgotten ever since. Not that anybody actually forgot, but Arthur hadn't had time yet to research it properly.

_I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind if I helped him with work_, Ron thought as he walked over to the computer. _This is something a truly good son would do. _

He went over and tried to lift the monitor. It was quite heavy and he had not expected it to be; he almost dropped it. However, he got a better grip on the thing and slowly made his way back up the stairs to his room, trying not to make noise and wake up someone.

Once the monitor was on his desk, he went back downstairs to fetch the other things needed. Once he had everything, he stood facing the assembly of items on his desk while panting slightly from the effort of carrying that last one, the 'tower', up the stairs.

"Now, how do I turn you on?" Ron wondered aloud, and realizing what he said, he chuckled. Reaching into his dad's bag, he found a small booklet he thought was probably helpful. Sitting at the desk, he began to read. At first it was hard, since some of the words he's never heard of before. He remembered what his dad did to at least get the monitor screen to flicker on, and proceeded to do so.

Once that was done with, he looked at a picture in the book: the monitor was on a desk, just like his, the 'keyboard' was under and slightly in front of it, and the 'tower' was next to the whole arrangement. Ron positioned everything like the picture.

Once it looked just like in the book, Ron figured the rest would be easy. He shifted on his seat and faced the monitor, reading whatever popped up on the screen. There were some instructions.

"'Hover your mouse over the icon to open the program'," Ron read. The _mouse_? Ron had no idea what that meant. Did Muggles use actual mice to work these things?

He turned to the booklet for help. There was a picture of a small object with a little wheel at the front. Someone, Ron guessed his dad, had circled the picture of the object with ink and scribbled in hastily "mouse".

"If that's the mouse, where is it?" Ron wondered, and dug deeper in the bag. He found it and proceeded to place it in the places the book told him too. _At least that mouse part was easy_, Ron thought. He used the mouse, placing his hands on it just like someone's hand on the book was doing. Pressing his finger down by accident, he saw that there were flat buttons on the mouse. A small white arrow on the screen that moved whenever the 'mouse' moved highlighted a little picture on the screen. Something then popped up; Ron jumped.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, as something else popped up when he did the same act but clicking on a different little picture. He pressed the mouse button on the thing that popped up. Ron found out that if he pressed on the button and held it, he could drag the thing around the screen super fast or super slow. The little white arrow moved whenever the mouse moved, and the mouse only moved when Ron moved it. He found himself liking the control.

Ron's eyes darted to the bottom of the screen, where he noticed it stated the time in numbers. "It's that late?" Ron wondered aloud to himself; he yawned, and realized he was indeed tired. Having set up most of the 'computer', Ron thought this would do for today. Tomorrow he would continue.

As he crawled into bed, he decided to read the little booklet before sleeping. Perhaps he'd understand more things if he did, and he could finish it faster tomorrow.

And so Ron read on his bed, an act he rarely did but since it had nothing to do with school he seemed not to notice. He only thought about how he would probably end up learning about this great Muggle object more than his dad, this object that Arthur claimed was 'one of the best things Muggles have created yet'.

Ron smiled to himself and read on, his mind excited to find out soon what was so great about it.

--

**A/N: First chapter up! I came up with this idea during work on my break. I had "Wow I Can Get Sexual Too" stuck in my head and for some reason I ended up thinking how funny it would be if the Harry Potter characters suddenly found out about computers and MySpace. Not that this story is going to have anything to do with MySpace, but it did seem funny to me so I decided to go with the idea and write it, at least about the computers anyway. This was going to be a one shot but I never really can manage those, it seems they're too "short" for me to get my full idea across. So there will be more chapters and I hope you do ****review**** so they get written faster : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--

"At this rate,  
I'll be heading for electric chairs.  
I'm only human with my cross to bear.  
When she described her underwear,  
I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old school

You're too young to be this empty girl  
I'll prepare you for a sick dark world!  
Know that you'll be my downfall;  
But I call and I call and I call."

- Say Anything, "Wow I Can Get Sexual Too

--

Ron was already up and seated at the computer; the sun had barely broken out into the new morning. He knew it was early, the earliest he's ever woken up for something that didn't include getting Harry out of trouble or having to do with school.

He turned on the computer and waited patiently as it started up. He'd read the booklet all through the previous night, and was confident he knew how to work the machine. After he finished reading, he couldn't believe how simple the thing really was. Ron clapped his hands eagerly as the computer was done starting up and he was now viewing the 'desktop'.

He was all excited, ready to start messing around on this new wonder. But when it was done turning on...Ron couldn't think of what to do first. He could write a document about something? But there really wasn't anything to write. Ron wasn't keyboard savvy yet, either.

All of a sudden bored and disappointed, he slowly clicked on the 'Paint' program half heartedly. It popped up and there was the blank, white screen in which he could draw anything he wanted. Ron began to draw his feelings. Taking the mouse and pressing down on the white square, he spun the mouse around and around. Angry red scribbles took over the white space soon enough.

"Oi! Ron? You there?" Came Fred's voice all of a sudden.

Ron looked up and said, "Come in."

Both Fred and George appeared in Ron's room, and both looked really surprised. "George? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Fred asks his twin.

"Why yes, Fred, I am!"

"Our kid brother up at this hour. Something _must_ be up!" Fred mused, then he noticed the Muggle machine up and running. "Hey, you got it to work!"

"Yeah, it was super easy. The only problem is that I don't know what to do with it," Ron grumbled. "We don't own any computer games and I don't feel much like playing _Spider Solitaire._" Ron had clicked on the 'Games' that already came with the computer, and found the menu most disappointing. It was a way to pass the time, but hardly the greatest thing ever, which was what Ron was expecting after finding out the secrets of this machine.

"Of course you're bored to death! You've got no Internet, you don't!" Fred replied, clapping Ron on the back.

"I've got no _what_?"

"Internet! World Wide Web! It's the Muggle way of communicating with other Muggles all around the word, via what they call 'e-mail' or 'instant messaging'. You can find quite a few nifty things too with search engines, basically look up anything you'd like," George explained.

"How do you know all this?" Ron wondered appalled. He thought _he _had learned everything about the computer; had Fred and George been studying about it too?

"Muggle Studies! Duh," The twins replied in unison, both shaking their heads.

"Oh. Right," Ron once again wished he had paid more attention in that class. "So, is this internet really all that it's cracked up to be?" He wondered.

"Why, of course! Fat Muggles by the hundreds own computers _just_ to have internet, really," Fred replied.

"A computer nowadays is pretty much pointless without it," George added.

"Alright, alright! Where can I get this...internet?" Ron inquired.

"You've got to meddle in Muggle shops and such. But I have a proposal," Fred began, then spun Ron's chair around so they were looking eye to eye. "George and I'll get the internet thing for you...if you do our laundry for a few months."

"What?! No!" Ron instantly protested.

Fred and George shrugged together. "Your loss. You'll never realize how cool the internet can be!"

Ron frowned and thought about it. They said he had to do their laundry...but they didn't say he had to do it _well_. "Fine! Go and get the internet thing. Do it today, and be back soon!" Ron growled.

Fred and George grinned. "Wonderful. We're on our way to Diagon Alley to check on the shop; we'll be back this evening with everything you need for your little Muggle experiment," George told Ron, and with that the twins both turned on the spot and vanished into thin air, Apparating to Diagon Alley.

Ron sighed and slumped against his chair. Pretty soon his mom would be waking up and ordering him about, so until Fred and George got back, he decided to turn off the computer and perhaps start on their dreaded laundry early.

And he couldn't wait until he got internet.

--

Ron was waiting impatiently. He sat at the kitchen table, glaring through the windows as if Fred and George would appear out of nowhere on brooms, or something.

"Ron? Did you do the dishes?" Mrs. Weasley cried out flustered.

"Yes. What's the hurry, anyway?" Ron wanted to know.

"I'm supposed to be meeting your father at a meeting of some sort. I want everything cleaned up before I leave." Mrs. Weasley whisked her wand and the dishes Ron was supposed to have cleaned floated up from the sink and levitated there for a second while she made her way over. "Ron, these are unacceptable," She rolled her eyes. With another wand flick, the dishes were properly cleaned and put away.

"Well sorry if I can't do magic outside of school yet!" Ron complained. Really, why his mom made him do all these tedious tasks manually anyway was a wonder to him.

Suddenly the sound Ron had been waiting for practically all day emerged from the silence. He ran into the living room as a familiar _pop _of someone Apparating into a room rattled in his ears. "Fred, George!"

"Yes, yes, we love you too," Fred replied, brushing off a sleeve.

"Sometimes I wish our fans wouldn't fluster us so," George added in an after thought.

"Fan? I'm not excited because you're here. I'm excited 'cause you have my internet! You do, don't you?" Ron suddenly started to feel panic as maybe the twins had forgotten all about it...

"Not a fan, eh? Disappointing, really. Our own brother, George," Fred shook his head.

"And yes, we do have your internet. Possibly the only other interesting thing you could be doing instead of worshiping us," George replied, and tossed Ron a box.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed just as Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"What is all this yelling for?" She wondered.

"Ron's got his internet box, Mum," Fred replied.

"His _what_?"

"Nothing! They're just being idiots," Ron gave the twins a quick side glance. Ron hadn't really wanted his parents to know he secretly put together the computer in his room. Until he could do brilliant things with it, he wanted it to himself only. It was only by sheer luck that his father and mother had completely forgotten the contraption had ever entered the house.

"Idiots, eh? You've just gotten two more months added to your sentence!" George proclaimed.

Ron just shrugged as he ran up the stairs to install the internet before his mom could ask anymore questions. Once in his room, he cleared out his desk the best he could, shoving rubbish and clutter aside and onto the floor.

"Alright, here we go," He murmured to himself as he took a seat on his floor and began to read the instructions on the box.

Before long, the little internet machine was up and running and hooked onto Ron's computer. His excitement was overwhelming. He could hardly control himself as he sat, fidgeting, at his desk waiting for his computer to start up.

Once it was turned on, Ron did the finishing touches to acquire internet. A lot of things began to pop up at him:

"New to the internet? What you need most right now is an e-mail account! If you click here, we can help you handle this nice and easy, and in no time..."

"Do you know the cost of what we do in every day life? Wasting energy and consuming fossil fuels is a big danger and if you click here you can begin the journey of helping support..."

"CAN YOU GUESS THE NUMBER OF D.U.I.'S PARIS HILTON HAS HAD? GET THE ANSWER RIGHT AND WIN A FREE X-BOX 360!!!"

The last pop up scared Ron out of his seat. He had no idea who Paris Hilton was and wondered vaguely if he had even_ heard _of an X-Box (**A/N: Oh, the bliss of a guy's ignorance. Am I right, girls?**). Ignoring the second pop up all together, he paid attention to the first one. Didn't Fred or George mention something about this 'e-mail' thing?

Ron clicked on it and was now staring at a web page filled with white, rectangular bars. The instructions on the top told him to fill them in with information.

"Alright. Username?" Ron questioned. He wondered what a good one would be. "Ron the best quidditch player ever! No, too long." Ron then slapped himself. "I'm so stupid! I can't go and be giving away Wizarding world stuff! I have to be subtle. Hmm...," Ron thought of another username, one with more Muggle qualities so it wasn't obvious he was a Wizard meddling into Muggle things.

He typed into the white, rectangular box: Spot Terrier

How Ron came to think of this he had no clue. He concluded that he had been thinking about nicknames, and then Harry's dad and godfather came to mind; they and the rest of the Marauder's had names relating somewhat to their Patronuses, or so it seemed. Ron's Patronus was a terrier dog, and when he thought about it, if he ever were to own a terrier, he'd call it Spot.

"Alright, that's subtle. Muggles own terriers. Don't they?" Ron mused to himself, but shrugged and kept going. After he had answered as much of the information as he could (a lot of it he had to make up, because they were either Muggle things he had no idea what they were about or he had no relation to), Ron finally got his own e-mail address.

He soon found out that this particular e-mail address gave him entry to an 'instant messaging' screen name, which was the same as his e-mail except without the domain part. "What do I do with a screen name and e-mail?" Ron wondered and the excitement of having one all his own sort of died down.

Getting up from his chair, he walked out of his room and tracked down Fred and George. "Psst!" Ron hissed at them from the doorway into their room.

"Yes?" Fred and George greeted rather impatiently, without looking up to see who it was.

"Guess what?" Ron lowered his voice, "I've got myself my own e-mail and instant messaging screen name!"

Fred and George looked up from their business planning notes. "Really? Well, let us get a look see," Fred replied, and both him and his twin brother stood up and followed Ron back to his room.

"See!" Ron gestured excitedly to the computer screen.

"_Spot Terrier_?" Fred questioned.

"It's my Patronus!" Ron replied defensively.

"Whatever you say to help you sleep at night," George shook his head. "Anyway, it looks like you're all set up. Why you calling us?"

"Well, I don't know what to do now. What do I do with this e-mail?" Ron asked.

"Easy. You use it to talk to people, send them messages. It's kinda like using owls, but in some cases it's faster. However, if you and the person you're talking too are both using the internet at the same time, you can do this–" Fred bent down and took over the computer, clicking on random things and installing something.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ron demanded.

"Making this better for you. Watch," Fred pointed at the screen now and the download was complete. He then opened the program he installed. "This is the instant messaging box. All the friends you make will get listed here. You click on their names twice to talk to them; they'll reply instantly and you don't have to wait long, like you do for e-mail, which is quite a hassle some Muggles have said," He explained.

Ron looked at the screen and back at him in wonder. "_How do you know all this_?" But he knew the answer before the twins spoke.

The twins looked at their little brother, shrugged at the same time, and replied, "Muggle studies."

--

Fred and George explained to Ron about 'chat rooms', certain web sites called 'My Space' – "But trust me, you don't want one of those. There have been highly addictive cases by the hundreds everyday!"– and search engines.

Instead of bugging them every second, the twins advised Ron to use the search engine when he was at a loss for what to do. They said it was like a Hogwarts sized library, but instead of books there were web pages.

After playing a few online games (which Ron found to be much more interesting than _Minesweeper_), he got bored and decided to try out one of those chat rooms Fred and George had talked to him about. They said it was an efficient way of making Muggle friends.

Ron perused through the different chat room topics. There were some weird ones, some rather random ones, and ones he wouldn't dare read aloud even in the privacy of his own room.

Finally, he found a seemingly innocent chat that for some reason had only one member. The title read 'Summer Blues' and was started by a person who went by the name of Lady Lessons.

(_Spot Terrier has entered chat_)

Lady Lessons: oh finally. I thought nobody would come :(

Ron hesitated before typing anything. He thought a simple 'hi' would do. It took him awhile but he located the proper letters on the keyboard.

Spot Terrier: hi

Lady Lessons: not very talkative r u? So what brings u to my chat?

Spot Terrier: I saw that u were alone. Why r u having summer blues?

Lady Lessons: i haven't seen my friends in ages

Spot Terrier: i have the same problem

Lady Lessons: u do?

Spot Terrier: ya my friends r busy well i cant see them anyway so i'm stuck using internet

Lady Lessons: haha yes internet is a savior when it comes to lack of entertainment

Spot Terrier: haha

Lady Lessons: I don't have much time on it tho. I have all this stuff to do with my family

Spot Terrier: at least ur hanging with family. I have no summer plans

Ron decided to be creative and looked through the chat room's smiley face options. He selected a sad, almost constipated looking smiley.

Lady Lessons: that's a very demented smiley

Spot Terrier: haha. I know

Lady Lessons: so where do u live Spot?

Spot Terrier: england. U?

Lady Lessons: Scotland for me

Spot Terrier: u guys have a good team i suppose

Lady Lessons: a good team in what?

Ron was ready to type Quidditch but forgot he was talking to a Muggle. "Close call!" He muttered and put in whatever Muggle sport he could think of.

Spot Terrier: soccer

Lady Lessons: ha i guess we do

Lady Lessons: Look i have to take my leave. Will u be online tomorrow?

Spot Terrier: sure

Lady Lessons: great. U have IM right?

Spot Terrier: whats that?

Lady Lessons: instant messaging silly

Spot Terrier: oi! Ya just got it too

Lady Lessons: great. C u 2moro Spot

Spot Terrier: u too

(_Lady Lessons has left chat)_

Ron was the only one in the chat room now and sat there thinking for a bit. This 'Lady Lessons' seemed like a nice person. Ron wondered if she was his age. Why didn't he ask? Ron hit his head against the desk but made sure to at least add her to his list of friends on the instant messaging box Fred had got for him.

All of a sudden the chat room blinked, and hopeful, Ron looked up to see if Lady Lessons had come back to talk some more.

LeSbIaNsExRoX: Heyyyyyyyy! N e sexy gurls here?!

Ron's eyes widened and he hurriedly closed the chat room box. All that was left was the unfinished game of _Minesweeper_ from earlier.

"Ronald! Dinner!" Came his mother's voice before long.

Turning off the computer all together, Ron left his room and clambered down the stairs, thinking about how he might have possibly made a new friend for the summer. _After dinner I should write and tell Harry,_ Ron thought smugly. He couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction when he found out Ron had succeeded in doing what no other Wizard might have done. Who knows? Harry lived with Muggles. Maybe _he_ had an e-mail!

Ron's grin didn't leave the table all of dinner. He loved internet. The possibilities were endless.

--

**A/N: Looks like Ron's made a new friend. Will Harry and Hermione approve of him meddling into Muggle activities? Will either of them**_** join**_** in the activities? Is Lady Lessons perhaps a 55 year old man living in a ramshackle apartment in Oklahoma? Who knows until the next chapter. Tune in! And review, review, review...**


End file.
